Shinigami Profile:Kesuki Hikkake
by Mr. Illiterate
Summary: the story of a young man named Kesuki Hikkake who is enrolled in the shinigami academy and goes through his training until he reaches his goal and that is to slay the hollow that killed him. this story is recommended for those that are already familiar wi


Prologue:

Kesuki Hikkake was a normal teenaged boy, he had spiky black hair that covered his eyes at times, glowing green eyes, average build,usually wore a t-shirt and jeans on a regular day, he wasan accomplished swordsman at age 17, some might say he was a prodigy, but little did he know his life was going to change forever the minute he stepped off that train to go to his grandfather's dojo. On that fatal day Kesuki had been killed by a hollow and had been sent to soul society by a Shinigami. Bewildered and confused Kesuki got up dusted off his jeans and walked around not knowing what was happening; he then was greeted by an old man.

Chapter 1

Enter Soul Society

"Young man you look lost, do you need any help?" The old man asked.

Kesuki was scared but then blurted out "W-where am I?"

"You are in Soul society a place where the dead with better intentions go" the old man replied.

"I-I-I'm dead!" Kesuki screamed with a painful expression on his face then he remembered the attack, the shinigami everything.

"So I guess you don't know" the man said shaking his head "well I had the same reaction when I found out I was dead but how about you let me help you, first of all what is your name?" the old man asked

"Hikkake, Kesuki Hikkake" Kesuki sputtered out.

"Do you remember anything of your life such as when you died?"

"Yes I still do remember but I rather not speak about it. I mean not to be rude but I just met you." Kesuki then flinched at the flashback he had.

"Young man no worries I understand I would have done the same thing, but for now how would you like a place to stay?" the old man asked.

"Sure I guess" Kesuki replied reluctantly, why is this man so friendly? Why do I trust him?

The old man took Kesuki into a nearby forest, after Kesuki's eyes adjusted to the dark he noticed they were walking on a trail to an old looking hut in the middle of a field. A man sat on a bed, he was middle aged and smoking a long pipe, the smoke rose and vanished slowly into the dim room he exhaled a big white cloud and looked lazily at the two men standing at his doorstep.

"Well gramps, whom did you, bring to me this time?" said the man while tilting his head to the side trying to get a good picture of Kesuki.

" Oh hello Sisuka this is Kesuki, I thought I'd show him some hospitality for the night being his first time here; this is Rukongai, so you never know what can happen over one night." the old man replied then he walked over to the room on the left and began to make some tea.

"So Kesuki, I guess you don't know what the hell is going on do you?" Sisuka asked.

"Act-act-actually I honestly haven't a clue of what is going, on everything has happened so fast and..." Interrupting Kesuki, Sisuka said " humph then I shouldn't ask of your death then otherwise the old man would've told me. Now I see why he picked you up your hemorrhaging spirit power like a cracked skull" then Sisuka took a long drag out of his pipe.

"What is that supposed to mean!"

"It means your strong you dumb ass, and I'm guessing you don't know about anything that is remotely close to the spirit world" Sisuka then told Kesuki about pluses, minuses, Shinigamis, hollows, and everything he knows about soul society.

"So since I'm here that means I'm a plus right?" Kesuki asked pointing to himself so I guess that means I was killed by a hollow, I mean that swordsman fits the description and it was a shinigami who saved my sorry and sent me to this place Kesuki thought to himself .

"Yes you are" Sisuka said then took another long drag out of the pipe.

"Is my grandfather here?" Kesuki asked quickly _please let grandpa be here please_ Kesuki thought.

"I'm sorry but it doesn't work that way I don't even know where my real family is and quite frankly I've forgotten them, but instead you stay with kind enough people to house you, you might as well call them your family such as that old man behind you I proclaim him as my own grandpa but I know for a fact he isn't." Sisuka then took an even longer drag out of the pipe.

"I'm sorry Sisuka I still don't understand all these things about soul society and death gods and things like that " Kesuki said.

"Hey I perfectly understand and I was like that when I first died also, you're still in shock about being dead, but the longer you stay here the more you will learn about this place" Sisuka then took a very long drag from his pipe. " I need to run to the market for a little bit to pick up a few things, wanna tag along?"

"Sure" Kesuki said blankly. Then Kesuki and Sisuka left the hut quietly and left off to the market.

"The tea is finished. Huh? Nobody is here well I guess that means more tea for me" the old man sat down in the quiet dark room and drank tea. Five years passed Sisuka and the old man kept Kesuki as a permanent resident in the household and during those five years Sisuka had been informed that the academy had began accepting new students by an informer. Sisuka told Kesuki of the news and Kesuki decided to finally tell Sisuka and the old man of how he died, Sisuka was astonished and pumped he decided to tell Kesuki that Sisuka was once a ranking official in the Gotei 13 but was kicked out for some apparent reason when Kesuki asked why Sisuka just remained silent and never spoke of it.

Days went by the old man and Sisuka had trained Kesuki and taught him everything they knew with a few bumps and bruises made by the old man Kesuki had figured out how to control his spirit power but Kesuki still had troubles controlling it in the heat of battle. Sisuka told Kesuki what he can learn if he graduates the shinigami academy all things he would be able to do cast demon magic, hunt hollows, everything. Kesuki was excited to hear all this because he thought could find his grandfather and the hollow that killed him. Judgment day had come for Kesuki he took the test to enter the academy and had made it in! Kesuki, Sisuka, and the old man went out for a celebration that night the decided to go party for the night and maybe go purchase some fireworks. As they were on their way back the old man had forgotten his money at the hut as he walked back alone something had followed him without notice.

The old man walked into the hut and suddenly it became quiet, the house shook and rumbled, then something tore the roof straight off the old man began chanting words and he threw a orb of energy at the beast but was slightly off aim and he began to rush towards a closet near the bathroom hoping to reach for an item to defend himself with but was devoured by the beast in an instant.

" OLD MAN!" Sisuka ran as fast as he could towards the hut when he heard the loud crash echoing through the forest and saw the birds flutter from the deep end of the forest where it looked like his hut was located. Sisuke stopped and surveyed the area and grabbed his pipe and 2 katana. "Slow down Dit I can't keep up that well!" Kesuki yelled, then in shock he peered and studied the demolished hut and asked Sisuka "What happened?"

Silently Sisuka left and Kesuki quickly followed him through the woods, after a while they suddenly came to a halt at a wide open field surrounded by trees and Sisuka yelled into the nothingness of the area " come out of hiding you monster I sense you are here!"

Then emerging from high atop a tree came a white masked beast with legs like a man but huge gigantic truck like arms that maybe stretched 10 feet in diameter, its most distinct feature," I am impressed you could find me, for such a puny thing you both have a whole lot spirit power coming from you. I have a feeling you will be just as delicious as that old man was" as soon as the hollow stopped talking it lunged at Sisuka and then he drew one sword and yelled "explode shikyokenkujo" then the blade and the hilt of the sword changed the blade was 4 ft. long and the hilt was a blood red. The hollow then stopped in its rush " Aahh a shinigami I think this is going to go very well, I can't wait to eat you!"

" Hey Sisuka gimme a blade I can help you!" Kesuki yelled from the sidelines, but Sisuka never took his eyes off of the hollow, he just looked at the hollow with a deadly gaze. Sisuka lunged at the beast with a forward stab hoping to end it quick but it moved to the side and tried to swipe at Sisuka but Sisuka just blocked the attacked effortlessly which caused a explosion taking off the left arm of the hollow. Holy s how'd he do that! How did he make the air explode!

Kesuki was blankly staring at the fight anxious to join and then he remembered there were 3 katana at the hut so that meant one was still there, Kesuki left the battle site and ran off hoping to find the hut and eventually he did. With frustration Kesuki rummaged through the rubble hoping to find the katana then Kesuki sat down for a little breather, he meditated upon his problem and then he stood up walked over to the closet near the bathroom and came back out with a katana in his hand. Okay now I have to find my way back there Kesuki thought.

Back at the battle the hollow had regenerated its arm and Sisuka kept dodging the hollow's attacks and then, the beast managed to pin him up onto a tree and said " It was fun but now this has too end, do not worry I will make this quick"

"Hey dumb ass you shouldn't talk to much while in a battle when your opponent has friends in the area!" Kesuki jumped in the air and unsheathed his sword; Kesuki then slammed all his power into 1 giant slice and cut the beast in half. "You know, I didn't need your help." Sisuka said and then began to smoke his pipe.

"That's the thanks I get for saving your sorry hide!" Kesuki yelled slowly Kesuki's vision started to blur and he then became dizzy and fainted. " Humph that is why you shouldn't drive all your power and reiatsu into that one move you dumb ass but now I know your true potential, looks like you're going to have a rude awakening" Sisuka picked Kesuki up and took Kesuki's body back to what was left of the hut.


End file.
